Angel of Death: Life as a Mortal
by davidr11
Summary: Jade is now a mortal and is love with Tori but Tori is dating Cat. Besides having to deal with that Jade must deal with high school, being a human psychic, normal teenage problems, and the return of Robbie. This is a continuation of my one shot Angel of Death I would read that before this. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Life at Hollywood Arts

**Angel of Death: Life as a mortal**

**Chapter one: Life at Hollywood Arts**

**AN: I'm back everyone! I will not personally be continuing The New Girl sorry! But if anyone would like to take over the story let me know. This will be a continuation of my story Angel of Death I suggest reading it before this story.. Hope you enjoy it!**

My last name is West now, still first name Jade. Seems God decided to stick me with the last name I gave the nurse at the hospital. When I became a human I became a 17 year old girl and even found out God had given me parents, though he could of chosen better. I can't complain to bad though as he honored my last wish and I live very near Tori Vega, I was even able to get into Hollywood Arts and attend the same school as her.

I've been attending for six months now and things are going... well decent I guess you could say. Tori is dating a girl named Cat Valentine who, despite being dumb as fuck, is very sweet. They seem to be happy together and Tori never even sends a second glance at me. I manage though seeing them together kind of sucks but Cat and I are good friends and Tori and I have our moments. I pretend to hate her most of the time and give her a very hard time but when we're alone I let her see my softer side.

Living as a mortal is very different than an angel, not better or worse just different. Being as I didn't follow my orders as the angel of death I am starting out as being doomed to hell but I can earn the right to heaven as any mortal can. It seems I every once and a while get a glimpse of the supernatural world still, seems when I turned into a human I kept a little bit of my angel in me.

I can also feel Robbie pulsing in the halls at school, I never really knew the guy but from what I heard he was a bullied nerd before shooting Tori. The very sad part is Tori was one of his (only) good friends which makes me sad he'd decide to shoot her. Back to the point I think he had something seriously wrong with him, maybe something truly evil in him as he seems to left a supernatural imprint on the school. When truly evil people commit an act of evil they kind of leave an energy behind, normal humans usually can never even tell its there (exception of psychics and people who are sensitive to such imprints) but I can feel it everywhere.

From what I hear he had a puppet he spoke through and said his true thoughts and feelings which seemed to be not so nice most of the time, which to me shows some of what he was hiding from everyone. His ass is in jail now though where it deserves and he shouldn't ever be able to bring harm to the world again.

Right now I was sitting in the last period of the day waiting for the bell to ring so I could get home and get on the internet. The internet was probably the best part of being mortal now; apart from seeing Tori of course. I could lose myself for hours and hours on it, my favorite thing to do was get on a fanfiction site and read stories about all these amazing stories about shows, and books written by people that are fans. Bit of a nerd thing to do but hey I'm still new to being in this plane of existence and don't have to many friends to hang out with. Cat and I hang out once a week or so, Tori and I maybe once a week also though I make sure no one else knows about it. I could tell this guy name Beck has a crush on me but I'm so not interested.

_Buzz_. The final bell of the day rings signaling the end of class and I let out a sigh of relief and gather my things. As I walk out of class I see Tori and Cat down the hall walking together and holding hands smiling a laughing. Don't get me wrong I'm glad Tori is happy but I wish she was happy with me. Maybe some day she will be but if not that's fine too, I mean I don't want either to be sad. Cat is just to sweet and Tori is just Tori. Beck came up to me and tried to start a conversation which I got a feeling was leading to him asking me on a date.

"Look Beck, I'm quite aware you have a crush on me but I'm not interested. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything you seem like a nice guy but I don't swing _that way_ if you now what I mean."

"Oh," He replied seeming somewhat thrown off. "Hey don't be sad Beck you're a very good looking guy and I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted in this school, and no one said we can't be friends every guy needs a lesbian best friend right?" Raising an eyebrow and smiling. He smiled at that and seemed to perk up.

"I don't have anything to do tonight, I was planning to just get on the internet and do homework but hey around 5'ish or so if you want we could hangout at your place." He smiled at that and agreed then gave me his address

**AN: Hope you liked whats there so far. Next chapter will be a "flash back" chapter of what happened in the last 6 months. Just spoiler alert: Robbie will be back ;). If you read/fav/follow the story please leave a review! It only takes a minute and means the world to me!  
**


	2. 6 months earlier

**Chapter 2: 6 months earlier**

**AN: Here's chapter 2 and so soon! Sitting here at 3 AM and can't sleep oh my woes. Anyways here we go.**

It's been two weeks since I became mortal. I didn't receive memories of a life I never lived, or forgot about my life as an angel like I thought I would but I suddenly knew where I lived and even my parents names. I also knew I didn't like them but had no clue why. I got "home" easy enough and my "dad" greeted me by complaining that I need to call if I wasn't going to come directly home from school. My mom did what I had a feeling was her usual and ignored me.

I very quickly got into going on the internet and lost myself for hours in it. After doing some research I learned I lived mere miles away from Tori. I went to the hospital everyday, though didn't visit her just walked by the room and looked in. I did overhear nurses say it was a miracle she was alive and she should have died. Guess that was kind of my fault, if I had done my job she'd be dead right now. Not that I regret it or anything I stand by my decision 100%. I also discovered I had a great singing voice and honestly was a great actor which made me decide to try out for Hollywood Arts, I mean it'd be great to be near Tori not to mention it had to be better than the public high school I apparently went to.

It's weird how these things worked I had no clue who anyone at my school is but they all it seemed had vague memories of me being a loner with no friends. It seems Gods forces at work didn't want to put to much energy into setting up my mortal life. You'd think after my thousands of years of service I'd at least get some cool friends, or not be doomed to hell. I guess that's not an option though, any angel stripped of there status and turned mortal is automatically doomed to hell upon death, thankfully at least as any mortal we can earn our way back into heaven.

At my audition for Hollywood Arts I did a small acting bit and sang a song.

"Okay Miss West please sing your song now would you," said some freaky guy drinking milk from a coconut, who also oddly enough was dressed as a homeless man.

_**You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me**_

**You look at me**  
**And there's just one thing that you see**  
**So listen to me**  
**Listen to me**

**You push me back**  
**I push you back**  
**Harder, harder**  
**You scream at me**  
**I scream at you**  
**Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

**I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**  
**But you're not afraid of me**  
**And I can't convince you**  
**You don't know me**

**You think you got me**  
**But you don't get me**  
**You think you want me**  
**But you don't know what you're getting into**

**There's so much more to me**  
**then what you think you see**  
**So listen to me**  
**Just listen to me**

**You push me back**  
**I push you back**  
**Harder, harder**  
**You scream at me**  
**I scream at you**  
**Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

**I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**  
**But you're not afraid of me**  
**And I can't convince you**  
**You don't know me**

**And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting**  
**And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)**

**You push me back**  
**I push you back**  
**You scream at me**  
**I scream at you**  
**Louder  
**

**You push me back**  
**I push you back**  
**Harder, harder**  
**You scream at me**  
**I scream at you**  
**Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

**I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**  
**But you're not afraid of me**  
**And I can't convince you**  
**And I don't have to**  
**I think you know me**

I finished the song and turned around and walked out without even looking back. I heard the homeless looking guy yell that they would get in contact with me about if I made it in or not. Sure enough three days later my "dad" gets a call saying I got in. He was furious I'd try out for a performing arts school and it was a waste of time that I should become a lawyer like him. He insisted for a few days that I couldn't go but after me refusing to go to school for a week we went down and got me enrolled.

Tori returned to school about two months after I enrolled. It was awkward for me there at first, not because I didn't know anyone or have any friends because hey that's how it was like at my old high school, but because not only was I around Tori now but also found out she was a lesbian (yay?) and was dating an extremely attractive and sweet, but stupid girl, named Cat.

I quickly befriended Cat, though I'm not sure why maybe I secretly wanted to break them up who knows, and found her to be so sickeningly sweet that I could never even think of doing something that would hurt her. It took a while but I even -kind of- befriended Tori and though I acted mean to her in front of everyone would be nice to her when it was only me and her.

I also very quickly discovered either I kept some of my angel powers or God made me psychic, or maybe even just having been an angel I was sensitive to such things only time would tell. I would get glimpses of ghosts here and there, be able to feel supernatural imprints left places and could even sense when a "sup" was around. Sup was the name I had given the name to people who had something supernatural about them. Whether it be they were psychic or even have small amounts of angel or demon in them.

Robbie had left a huge evil imprint on the school. He must of committed many acts here even small ones because this place pulsed with his energy. Of course the biggest one being him shooting Tori. It was weird though usually even when evil people left imprints it wasn't as strong as this. Robbie either did much worse things here than anyone knew or he had to have some sup in him to leave such strong energy. I'm not talking just being psychic or sensitive to imprints he must have something much stronger in him.

Even though it made my skin crawl there would be no way he was getting out of the prison he'd be going to. They tried to get him off on not fit to stand trial for mental health reasons but the judge and jury did not go for it.

I saw Andre coming down the hall and dodged him. I didn't feel very comfortable around Andre, he was a witch, or warlock if you'd like to call him. I'm not even sure if he knows or not but he had magical energy running through him. If he ever discovers his powers I pray he uses them for good and not evil.

**AN: More of just a filler chapter with no dialogue to fill you in a bit on what happened in those six months. I will probably go back and do more detailed descriptions of certain interactions later in the story. Sups is pronounced like "Soups" (thank you True Blood). Also I will put a spoiler at end of every chapter read them at your own risk! _Spoiler alert: _Robbie will turn out to be half demon and later Jade and co will have a hell of a time battling him ;)**


	3. Robbie

**Chapter 3: Robbie**

**AN: Getting chapter 3 up now this story will be from Robbie's POV and will give some detail on whats happening with him. Hope you're all enjoying this little story!**

I sat in my cell smiling, any minute Dashawn, or Lil' Dawg as they call him, would be showing up at my door to try and fuck me up. I had insulted him at dinner the night before just for the hell of it and he was gunning for me now. Kicking his ass would be no problem of course but it'd be fun watching him try to beat mine.

My cell opened, probably some guard letting the douche bag in. I just lie on my bed as he came into the cell and walked over to me.

"So you think calling me a bitch is funny eh?" He asked in a more southern draw.

"I calls em as I sees em," was my reply. He walked over to me and swung in one fluid motion I jumped from the bed landed on my feet and knocked him to his ass. I quickly grabbed him with one hand picked him up and shoved him against the wall. I punched him hard in the stomach and he gasped for air.

"You're gonna regret that fucker," was his reply and he swung at my face hitting my right cheek. I didn't even flinch just smiled and threw him across the cell. I walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach. He was now grasping his side and trying to breathe.

"Look it, bitch, you're a little bitch and everyone knows it. If you ever come to my cell again trying to start trouble with me I will kill you. Simple as that. I will snap your neck like the fucking little piece of shit you are, okay?"

He stood up still gasping for air and wheezed, "I swear to god I will kill you for this."

"God? You speak of God like he will help you. You know nothing of God and I will fucking kill you if you ever mention his name to me again."

Lil' Dawg ran out of the cell with it closing behind him.

No one that knew me knows I was half demon. My mom doesn't even know my dad had been possessed with a demon while they conceived me. I hid my abilities as I grew up discovering them and learning what I was.

I didn't even talk to animate Rex I simply projected his voice. I had psychic abilities which only get stronger by the day. I can sense sups, I am very strong and fast, I can control weaker mind people to an extent, and even more. When I shot Tori I saw Jade there. Yes Jade the infamous Angel of death, which could only mean one thing; Tori was meant to die. But from what I hear she didn't which means Jade must be human now. Smiling to myself I laid back down.

Jade was human which would make the conditions for something I always wanted. A fight with an angel. She is human now of course so she would have lost most of her powers but she still have some. Having been made a mortal she wouldn't be a true angel but from my research angels when dying usually retained some of their sup energy. Sometimes it faded with time and sometimes it got stronger.

For the life of me I have no clue why she would give up immortality to let Tori live, I mean Tori was mortal she had to die someday. Maybe she had a thing for her, wouldn't that be something an angel being gay. Not that it matters so much the bible is horribly inaccurate with most sins. Leave it to God to let a creature as prideful and full of sin as humans to write his book.

_**Jade:**_

I woke up the next morning from the strangest dream. It was like not only was I in the cell with Robbie but in his mind too. I had never experienced something so weird even in my angel life. An evil energy seemed to pulse through my room which was growing weaker by the second. I must have been in his mind and when I came back a little bit of his sup energy came with me.

So Robbie was half demon and planning to have a battle with me. Oh how fun this will be. We will see if he can even manage to escape from maximum security prison, a hard feat for even a half demon. I guess I also got an explanation for why I seemed to retain a bit of my power, my only question is if my powers would grow weaker or stronger with time.

I was hoping stronger because I would need all the power I could get if I was going to do battle with a half demon in my mortal state. He had done research on sups it seemed. He must of got his hands on ancient texts because I doubt he got accurate information such things online. I had my work cut out for me, demons were actually very much stronger than lower class angels, which I was and that was as an angel. Maybe if I was still one I could defeat a half demon but only having a very small amount of my old powers I don't think I could manage it.

It was time to start doing some research of my own be ready for when he came.

**AN: The next chapter will back track a bit at the beginning and show what happened with her and Beck when they hung out. Hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! As before if you read or fav or follow this story please review! It really only takes a minute and means so much to me! _Spoiler alert: _Jade's powers will get stronger with time.**


	4. Party invite

**Chapter 4: Party invite**

**AN: Sorry been a few days since an update been busy lately, spending time with my GF and just got my new xbox and been gaming it up.**

_Earlier:_

I have to say spending time with Beck wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was no Tori that was for sure but he wasn't as dull as one would assume either. He took me to a nice pizza restaurant (or as nice as a pizza restaurant can get anyways) then we hung out at the park. I didn't want to bring him to my place to meet my parents and thought by going to his he might get ideas.

"So when did you realize you were, uhmm, a well lesbian?" I rolled my eyes at this, I knew he would end up asking this question.

"I dunno I guess I was never to attracted to anyone, until I met this one girl a while back and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since," was my reply. As soon as I finished saying it images of Tori's bare back flashed in my mind with my hands running down it. Her head in between my legs and her tongue going to work making me feel like I've never felt before. I shuddered and turned back to Beck, never even seen the girl naked and I already have sex day dreams about her.

"Do I happen to know her?" He asked while not quite meeting my eye. Well how could telling him hurt? Worse case scenario he tells Tori and what? Things get awkward? Not like it could get to much worse, I mean we hardly ever even hang out anyways.

"Tori," I say quietly. "Tori Vega."

Beck does a double take and his eyes get wide. "She's dating Cat though!" I sigh and nod my head.

"Now you know my dilemma. Cat is pretty much my only friend and she's so sweet I'd never do anything to hurt her, but I'd give almost anything to be with Tori." I meant that to shit I gave up being an angel just so she could live out the rest of her mortal life.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and he dropped me off at my place. I smiled and thanked him for a good evening before going in.

_Present:_

So Robbie was half demon? I stayed up the rest of the night (thank god it was Friday no school tomorrow) and did some research on the internet. I knew I wouldn't find much truth there I mean real ancient texts wouldn't surface to much on the internet but I could find out some and maybe even find out where to get some books of the real deal. I ended up finding something that caught my eye; _Demons of the Dark Age_. Translated over to Latin it was a name of a book that was written by a half Angel back in the middle ages. Of course it wasn't the original book just a copy, but it should still be the same texts.

I order it using the Credit Card my "parents" had given me a few years ago for emergencies only. My dad had the bill set up to be paperless so he could check it online but didn't get it in the mail. It would be fine he never checks it and it will charge his bank account and he'll never even notice the charges. If I did end up having to fight Robbie I knew it would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, and I had a feeling if I lost he'd kill Tori. I mean he failed last time he tried so he'd want to finish the job, not to mention all the other damage a half demon could do to the world if left alive and not kept in check.

It was now 6 AM and I was exhausted, before lying back down to get a few hours of sleep I decided to check my email and was kind of surprised, yet happy, to find one from Tori.

_Hey Jade I know we don't talk or hangout much but I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party tonight. My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend so I thought it'd be cool to have some friends over. If you're wondering how I got your email Cat gave it to me. Hope to see you there,_

_-Tori_

A smile reached my face, Tori had invited me to her party. I had over nighted the book but being basically Saturday when I ordered it soonest it would be here is Monday, maybe even Tuesday, so I wouldn't have to worry about doing my research quite yet.

My smile becoming even bigger I sent her a reply telling her that I'd be there and thanking her for inviting me. A vision entered my head of me taking a picture of me in my panties and bra and attaching it to the email. I shook my head clearing the image and sent her the email.

I lie down in my bed my eyes slowly closing as I drifted off into sleep, wondering how the party would be. She didn't tell me what time to show up, oh well. I'd just have to... #Snore#

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry still not to much action, but next chapter will be the party! So the spoiler will be wrapped in with a question this chapter: Jade will get some "action" at the party. My question to you guys is who do you think she should hook up with? It has to be a girl, and no not Tori. Leave your suggestions in your reviews!**


End file.
